


you've desired things that cannot be

by wollfgang



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, School Reunion, giving chloe past girlfriends because i can, lucifer pretends to be chloe's date as a favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: When Chloe asks Lucifer to be her date for her High School Reunion as a favor, Lucifer leaps at the chance to see the Detective in a new element, not to mention the tantalizing prospect of having her owe him one. Being her army candy and driving old school acquaintances wild with jealousy is merely icing on the cake.





	you've desired things that cannot be

**Author's Note:**

> originally a tumblr prompt 23.“Just pretend to be my date.” + 13. “I could kiss you right now!” which you can read [HERE](https://www.wollfgangsblog.tumblr.com/post/163614953211/23-13) if you want - but this version is better :)

“I need a favor,” Chloe says, looking like it’s the last thing she wants to say. 

They’ve just finished up a case and Lucifer is still riding the high of a good punishment dealt swiftly. He had intended to head back to Lux and find a warm body to enjoy it with, but the Detective corners him in the hall just as he was leaving.

“A favor?” Lucifer repeats, instantly intrigued. He slides his hands into his pockets and leans forward. “Well, consider me _entirely_ at your disposal, Detective.” 

Chloe winces, like she somehow knows she’s going to regret this. “Okay, first off - I know it’s stupid, but it’s my high school reunion. And I -” she says something, but it’s muffled by the hand she’s pushed against her face. She straightens. “Look. Just pretend to be my date.”

Lucifer blinks in surprise. “Well, alright,” he says easily enough. That’s no hardship on him, he’s had to pander to much less interesting dates before, an evening spent with the Detective is simple enough, though he _is_ curious about her request.

She seems just as surprised at his acquiescence. “Oh, okay. Good.” She nods, ponytail swinging. “It’s tonight at seven.”

“I’ll pick you up at six,” he promises, and with no further business to conduct, gracefully takes his leave. 

****

Lucifer somehow, impossibly, finds himself nervous. His hand had been shakier than normal as he applied his eyeliner, carefully touching up where he’d wobbled. He’s changed his suit twice now and is contemplating the lines of the fabric critically. 

His phone buzzes and he darts embarrassingly quickly to it. It’s Maze. 

He thumbs open the message and sees that it’s a slightly out of focus shot of Chloe getting ready, carefully curling her hair. A second message pops up and it’s Chloe leaning over the bathroom counter to apply mascara. She’s wearing that eye catching red skirt she had worn to his little charity benefit at Lux, but it’s paired with a demure grey top. With Chloe bent over the way she is, her neckline scoops just low enough to be tantalizing without actually revealing anything. 

Bloody hell, sometimes he loves that demon. He saves the photos and texts back a quick response.

He looks down at his own attire and heads to the closet to change. He’s got a dress shirt nearly the same shade of red as the Detective’s skirt and a pocket square to match. Once he’s changed, he looks himself over and nods, satisfied. Red always was his color. Lucifer eyes the clock and snags the keys to the Corvette.

Traffic is just starting to ease off from rush-hour, so he takes the back roads to the Detective’s apartment, managing to pull up in front of her place at six on the dot. Shutting the engine off, he takes a quick breath to bolster his nerves and forces himself from the vehicle. He knocks on her door and waits patiently for it to open with a strange sensation fluttering in his belly. He has to remind himself that this isn’t a date, not a real one - this is fulfillment of a favor, nothing more. 

When the door opens to reveal her, well, she’s a vision, pure and simple.

“You look gorgeous,” he says, taking her in, photographs unable to fully capture her beauty. She looks down at herself and blushes fetchingly. 

“Thank you.” Chloe takes in the fact that he matches her. “How did you...?” she starts, puzzled.

“Maze might have sent me a photo,” he explains at her inquisitive look. 

“Oh. Well, you look nice, too,” Chloe offers with a small smile. He preens a little under the attention and it breaks the tension. She laughs and rolls her eyes.

“Ready?” he asks, offering his arm, mustering up as much charm as he can.

“Yeah,” and she takes a quick breath to shore herself and closes the door behind her. She slides her hand into the crook of his elbow and he leads her out to the car.

The drive over to the hotel the event is taking place in is pleasant. Lucifer doesn’t go more than four or five over the speed limit in deference to the Detective’s sensibilities, but eventually, the quiet gets to be too much for him.

“Detective, I must ask,” he begins, a little hesitant. “Not that I in any way object, but...Why ask me? Surely, Daniel would have accompanied you.” 

“It’s dumb,” Chloe says, looking embarrassed. “It’s just...” She looks down and fiddles with her skirt. “It was a fancy school, rich kids or children of movie stars, that sort of thing. They’re all going to be bragging about how successful and happy they are. And I’m a single parent cop with a failed marriage.”

Lucifer tuts. “Not so, Detective. You are immensely effective within your career choice, I’d go as far as to say unparalleled in your field. You’ve raised a spawn that is conniving and intelligent. And yes, you are divorced, but you’ve remained cordial with your ex. Having met Daniel, I can vouch that is a task that could not be accomplished without a frankly _incredible_ amount of fortitude.”

Chloe stares at him, eyes suddenly shiny, though Lucifer can’t quite understand why. “Thank you,” she says, voice soft.

Lucifer scoffs. “It is nothing more than stating the truth, Detective. But you have yet to answer my question,” he finishes pointedly.

“I guess I just wanted to rub it in their faces,” she finally admits.

Lucifer cocks an eyebrow, a silent question. “Rub what in their faces, darling?” 

Chloe snorts. “As if your ego isn’t monstrous enough.” But then she must read his lack of comprehension as genuine. Her brow furrows. “I mean, c’mon. Look at you.”

Ah, now it clicks. “You want to show me off!” he says, delighted.

Chloe pushes her face into her hands and groans. “I _knew_ this was a bad idea.”

“On the contrary, Detective, I think it’s an excellent one.” Lucifer refutes, now that he’s on the same page. “I’m ridiculously handsome, wealthy and successful. I make for a _magnificent_ trophy.” He’s rather pleased Chloe thinks him desirable enough to warrant the jealousy of others. It’s something he knows, of course, but it’s nice that _she_ knows it, too. He’s more than happy to play at being her arm candy. She laughs at him, but it’s not unkind. Before they know it, they’ve arrived at the venue.

A valet waits to take their keys at the front of the hotel and Lucifer jumps quickly from his seat to toss them at the young man. He strides quickly around the front to open Chloe’s side door and reaches down for her hand. She takes it with a firm grip and allows him to elegantly help her out of her seat. It’s not strictly just to be a gentleman either, as he gets a full view of her shapely legs out of it, while lifting her to her feet. She once again slides her hand to his elbow and he places his palm on top of it, warm and dry.

Already, they are making a bit of a stir, whispers and stares following behind them as they head inside. Lucifer takes them as their rightful due, but Chloe gnaws on her lower lip self-consciously, which only serves to drag his eyes there. She’s not even doing it on purpose, yet all he wants to do is back her into a corner and bite on that plump lip for her. He grits his jaw and tries to focus.

They arrive to a room full of adults chatting, some dancing, and Chloe looks a bit like she’s heading into a shootout, grim and determined. Instantly, his low hum of arousal takes a back seat. 

“Darling,” Lucifer murmurs in her ear, still allowing himself to enjoy the way she stills as his mouth brushes skin. “You are the most beautiful and intelligent human here. Deep breath,” he commands gently.

She complies and gives him a grateful look in response. “Sorry, high school wasn’t…a fun time for me.”

“Of course not, full of insecure little cretins who were surely intimidated by your cleverness. It’s a wonder you made it out at all,” he says with unshakable conviction. He rubs his thumb along her fingers soothingly. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind when she’d asked this of him, but if she needed moral support along with utilizing his charms - he could do that for her. All in the name of fulfilling his end of the deal, of course.

“At least there’s an open bar,” she states dryly and he laughs.

They eventually get swept up into conversation with others and Lucifer meets and quickly dismisses Chloe’s former classmates. It’s a lot of empty posturing and pointless platitudes. It reminds him unpleasantly of the way the lower castes of demons always tried to ingratiate themselves into his inner circle. He navigates their vapidity with the deft touch of someone with too much practice and a grin that’s just a little too sharp. 

He’s just skillfully highlighted Chloe’s remarkable ability to catch liars to a man who wears a sticker with the name Mike on it who is now regretting his clearly false account of his secular prowess.

“Oh, is that Karen?” Mike says, clearly looking for an escape, sweat dotting his brow. “I think that’s Karen. I have to say hello. It was nice chatting with you.” Then he’s gone.

Chloe holds in her amusement just long enough for the man to get out of earshot before she’s collapsing into laughter against Lucifer’s side. It spreads an odd sense of warmth along his skin, like fire - but without the unpleasant result of pain, only heat and pleasure. 

“That was incredible.” She giggles almost helplessly. 

“Oh, darling, I’m just getting started,” he returns, happy to have so thoroughly amused her. Suddenly, the Detective is sliding out from his grip to hug another woman who she actually seems pleased to see.

“Beth!” Chloe says, once they’ve pulled back enough to look at each other. Lucifer watches the interaction with interest. “I didn’t think you would be here.”

The woman in question grins. She’s shorter than Chloe, but more curvy, dark brown hair spilling down her shoulders. “I wasn’t,” Beth answers, “But my husband surprised me with tickets and we were able to come! It’s so good to see you! You look _great_ ,” she says, looking Chloe up and down. To Lucifer’s surprise, the Detective blushes, nearly as bad as when he manages to fluster her.

“Oh, that’s very generous of you,” Chloe says modestly.

“Girl, I mean it.” Beth insists, reaching out to touch Chloe’s arm. “If I wasn’t married I’d ask you back to my room in a heartbeat.”

“I guess that’s my cue.” A man steps up to Beth’s side, but he’s grinning, green eyes crinkled. “Jonathan,” he introduces himself, shaking both Chloe and Lucifer’s hands. He slides a hand around Beth, but it’s more comfortable than possessive. He looks down at his wife fondly. “I thought you weren’t going to proposition strangers.”

“Chloe’s not a stranger,” Beth replies, gently smacking Jonathan's chest. His eyebrows raise and he turns to Chloe with new interest. 

“Chloe, _Chloe Decker_ , Chloe?” 

Chloe ducks her head a little. Lucifer places a supportive hand against her back. “That’s me,” Chloe says a bit ruefully.

“Everything makes so much more sense,” Jonathan says and it makes Beth bark a laugh. “And this is your husband?” he asks towards Lucifer.

“Not yet, I’m afraid,” Lucifer says charmingly. “We prefer to take things slow,” he says, skillfully working the truth to imply. “And with a past like mine,” he continues, looking down only to glance back up at her with soft doe eyes, “Well, I can’t help but be eternally grateful for her patience with me.” 

Chloe looks a bit surprised at his words, but he speaks nothing but the truth.

“Wow.” Beth says, looking a bit struck. “That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” She turns to Chloe. “Where on earth did you find him?”

Chloe laughs, pulled out of the little moment. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” she confides.

“So when did you move to LA?” Jonathan asks. At Lucifer's startled look, he continues. “Just because - the accent,” he explains. 

Realization rolls over Lucifer. “Right, of course,” he flashes a quick smile. “I came to Los Angeles about six years ago.”

“Didn’t like England?” Jonathan says, a hint of teasing. 

“Believe me when I tell you - the place I lived before? Absolute hell,” Lucifer tells him gravely. Chloe steps on his toes. He manfully braves the crushing pressure and gives Jonathan a smile. “The sunshine here is absolutely lovely, though, I can tell you that.”

“Aw, yeah. That’s one of the things Beth misses the most, I think,” Jonathan says.

“That and the beach,” Beth pipes in.

“I’m rather fond of those as well,” Lucifer replies. Chloe unwittingly flushes at the memory of the kiss they shared on the beach and he slides a knowing glance at her.

“The kids are really excited about going swimming in the ocean, that’s for sure,” Jonathan says with a good natured laugh.

“How are they?” Chloe asks, with her characteristic interest. The quality that makes her such a good detective and an even better person. “They’ve got to be nearly teenagers now, don’t they?” 

Almost before Lucifer knows it, Chloe and Beth are embroiled in discussions of child rearing and the difficulties therein. He observes with bafflement and slight horror. Thankfully, Jonathan doesn’t seem too off-put at the sudden exclusion in conversation, turning towards Lucifer to speak more one on one.

“So, what is it that you do for work?” he asks pleasantly enough.

“I work with the Detective, actually,” Lucifer says. “I aid the police as a civilian consultant on a case to case basis. I also run a small business on the side.” 

“Small?” Chloe scoffs, pulling herself abruptly from her own conversation. She turns towards Beth and Jonathan. “He only owns and operates the hottest club in LA.” 

“Oh my god,” Beth says and Lucifer tries to cover his wince at the invocation of his Father. “You’re the owner of Lux?” 

“Indeed I am.” Lucifer smiles, being surprisingly understated about the whole thing. “Feel free to swing by while you’re in town. Drinks on the house,” he says graciously.

Jonathan laughs. “You know, we just might.” 

Sensing the conversation coming to a natural end, Beth darts forward to hug Chloe once more. “It was wonderful seeing you again.” She gives Chloe a sly look. “And meeting your handsome companion.”

“Believe me,” Lucifer says, taking Beth’s hand and placing a kiss to it, all sparkling eyes and devilish humor. “The pleasure was all mine.”

Beth tosses some sort of expression to Chloe who looks up to the heavens, aggrieved. “Stay in touch.” Beth commands and Chloe promises to do so. Her and Lucifer watch the other couple depart to speak with others.

“Well, they were surprisingly agreeable.” Lucifer concludes.

Chloe snorts. “They’ll be the only ones, trust me.”

“You seemed quite pleased to see her,” Lucifer notes, Beth being the only individual to garner such a positive reception from the Detective.

Chloe hesitates, a sure fire way to suddenly have his whole attention. “Beth was the first girl I ever had a real crush on, I was so nervous when I asked her out.” Chloe says, still a bit awkward when talking about her past. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and avoids Lucifer’s eyes. “But she was so sweet about it.”

“Chloe Decker.” Lucifer says, pretending to be scandalized, but fading into a look of pride. 

“Yeah, well, we dated towards the end of senior year. She went away to college and, well - my life fell apart shortly after.” Chloe puts on a brave face. Lucifer reaches for her hand and squeezes. Somehow he always manages to misstep with her. 

“My apologies,” he murmurs.

“No, no.” Chloe shakes her head and tugs at his hand reassuringly. “It’s fine. It was actually...really nice. To see her again.”

“Then I am glad you decided to attend this insipid little gathering,” Lucifer pronounces and it’s enough to make her laugh, breaking free of her melancholy. 

Chloe stops and turns to him, distractingly close. She’s still holding his hand. “Me too,” she says, like it means more than just what she’s saying, her sea colored eyes intent on him. 

They startle apart at the sudden and loud whine of electronic feedback. A man is up on the slightly raised portion of the room and a light swivels over to illuminate him. “Welcome, class!” he greets. He continues speaking, but Lucifer tunes him out as inconsequential. Still, after he’s done blathering, the lights dim and the music returns louder than before. More people join those already out on the dancefloor.

“I’m going to rest my feet for a bit.” Chloe jerks her head towards where there are tables and chairs set up for conversation.

“Of course,” Lucifer replies. “I’ll get you a drink.” He tightens his grip on her hand briefly before departing. He proceeds over to the bar, easily navigating through the crush of people clustered around it. It’s not half as bad as trying to wade through the sea of people at Lux. He gives a tight smile to the woman who pushes her way up to the counter beside him and waits to catch the bartender’s attention.

“Hey there, handsome,” she says breathily, appearing to have had a few drinks already. “I think I would remember someone who looked like you in class.” She trails fingers down his sleeve and he’d move away if there was any room to do so, but his single step back jostles the person behind him. 

“Charmed,” Lucifer says, deadpan. He watches the progress of the bartender with sharp eyes.

“I’m Violet.” When he doesn’t immediately offer a response, she prompts further. “And you are?”

“Engaged for the evening,” he replies back, voice cold.

“I’m sure I could persuade you otherwise.” Violet leans in suggestively. 

“I doubt that,” he mutters under his breath and yes, finally, the man behind the bar has reached him and made eye contact.

“What can I get for you?” he asks with an amiable grin. 

Lucifer rattles off their drink order. “As quick as humanly possible,” he requests and holds up a folded hundred bill in his fingers. The bartender spots the limpet trying to suction herself to his side and nods.

“Oh, come on. I’d be more fun than whoever brought you here,” Violent insists. And this is more than his natural magnetism at work, this is bordering on ridiculous. 

“Clearly,” Lucifer says, his temper starting to rise. “But that does not make the fact that I am here with Detective Chloe Decker any less certain.” 

The bartender places the drinks on the counter and Lucifer leans over the bar a bit to tuck the bill into his shirt pocket. “Thanks, dear,” he tells the man gratefully. The bartender only nods and is quickly swept away by other drink orders.

“Chloe Decker?” Violet crinkles her nose. “How did she ever manage to attract someone like you?”

“Probably her lack of desperation, I’d imagine,” he says, shaking off Violet’s hand and collecting their drinks. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He quickly takes his leave.

He makes his way over to the Detective who had been watching the scene unfold from her seat, but now pretends to have been studying the dancing couples. He hands Chloe her drink and quickly downs a good portion of his.

“An adoring fan?” Chloe asks, pretending at casualness. 

Lucifer snorts. “Hardly. Exactly what part of ‘ _I’m with Chloe Decker’_ is that hard to understand?”

“Is that what you said?” Chloe asks, putting her drink down.

“Well, of course,” he remarks with no hesitation. “I’m promised to you.” Seemingly realizing how that sounds, he stumbles over his words, panic in his veins, trying and failing to recover. “This - this evening. _Only_ this evening, since you invited me to attend for you. With you.” He turns his attention back to his drink and swallows a gulp of burning alcohol. “Bloody hell,” he gripes quietly.

Chloe hides her chuckle behind her glass. “It’s alright. I know what you mean,” she says, excusing him. “And thank you. For coming with me.” 

“Yes, well, you did ask it as a favor of me. I’m still contemplating what I want of you in return.” At Chloe’s sudden blanching, she’s just realized that as well. “Oh, yes,” Lucifer says, putting a little purr in his voice, leaning closer, redeeming his earlier fumbling with extra smooth charm. “You didn’t think I was doing this just out of the goodness of my heart, did you, Detective? Oh, no, no, _no_. I’ve fulfilled my end of the bargain, now I get to ask of you anything I please.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe says quietly, but inexorably pulled in by his thrall. She’s close enough to kiss, a siren call he is almost helpless to resist.

“A dance,” he decides.

She blinks. “What?”

“That’s my condition. You have to dance with me.” Then he grins, wide and pleased with himself.

She stares at him, mouth agape. “You could ask me anything and you want a dance?”

He musters up his most innocent of expressions. “Did you have something else in mind, my dear?”

She shakes her head at him, but her cheeks look a little rosier. It’s hard to tell in the dim light.

He can’t help but tease her, though. “Something more...salacious, perhaps?”

“You’re ridiculous,” she gripes, pushing him away from her, but she can’t hide her amusement at his antics. He pouts and doesn’t let her move him very far.

“On the contrary, my dear,” he says, “I am simply fulfilling the tenets of our agreement. Make them jealous, wasn’t it?” He slides a hand on her leg, close enough to her knee to remain decent, but just barely. “Show me off a little?” he rumbles, mouth at her ear. He’s close enough that he can hear the way her breathing catches. “Have everyone else,” he pauses, letting his next words linger, “ _Dying_ to be you?”

He gets the entrancing experience of watching Chloe’s eyes darken with arousal, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. He’s tempted to press his mouth to the pulse beating at her throat, dipping down close to it, nose brushing the line of her jaw.

“How about that dance?” she says instead, voice strained. 

“Hmm? Now?” he asks, feeling rather dazed at the sudden change.

“Yep, yes.” She quickly gets to her feet and he silently mourns at the loss of her warmth underneath his hands.

“Very well.” He stands, trousers feeling just a bit snug. “A quick trip to the boy’s room and I’ll be all yours, my dear,” he says, and retreats to try to get himself under control. 

He eats up the ground between him and the bathroom doors with quick, long strides, increasing the distance between him and the Detective as fast as he can without making it look obvious. 

He passes a fellow on the way in, but now the bathroom is empty. He runs the faucet and splashes his face with cool water. Lucifer looks at himself in the mirror. Look at him, the Lord of Hell all twisted up over a mortal. He chuckles. He snags a paper towel and presses it to his skin. Tossing in the trash, he gives himself a quick once over to make sure nothing is out of place and readies himself to leave.

The bathroom door clangs open and Violet saunters in. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Lucifer can’t help but stare, the sheer audacity and impertinence of this woman. “You’ve got to be bloody kidding me.”

“I would never,” she says with an alarming amount of drama, even to him. She reaches for him and he backs away. “Don’t be coy now, I saw the way Chloe turned you down.”

Something bitter eats away at him, but he ignores it. “Merely a bit of foreplay, I assure you,” he says, trying to figure out a way around her and to the door. 

Violet flings herself forward, only to be stopped by his hand on her collarbone, unyielding. No matter how much she pushes forward she can’t take another step. Lucifer uses her brief confusion to his advantage, slowly spinning them until his back is to the door. Just as he tries to pull away she scrabbles for his sleeve, gripping.

The iron hold he keeps on his self-control cracks, “Unhand me,” he says, eyes flashing red, the threat of otherworldly punishment in his voice. 

Violet’s eyes go round as saucers and she stares for a moment. Then they roll back in her head and she passes flat out. Lucifer only barely manages to prevent her head from cracking against the cement floor, lunging forward to catch her. He sighs, wonders how in the world he gets himself in these sorts of situations and props Violet up against the wall as gently as he can.

The woman is breathing easily enough so he decides to just...leave her there. He steps outside of the bathroom, nearly bumping into a man on his way in. Lucifer puts his hands on his shoulders and steers him away. “I wouldn’t want to go in there just now if I were you,” Lucifer cautions. The man looks at him askance, but moves on. Lucifer flags down one of the staff to let them know that there’s a passed out woman in the men’s room without giving any further details.

The staff seem remarkably unbothered at dealing with what they assume to be a overly intoxicated individual and Lucifer makes his escape.

He spots the Detective on the other side of the room near where they had been sitting before and carefully makes his way towards her. A gentleman has nearly backed her into a corner, her back against the wall. Chloe is clearly giving off distressed cues. Apparently, everyone is feeling a bit predatory this evening. Lucifer straightens his jacket 

She spots him, relief cascading over her features and he cuts in to rescue her. 

“There you are, darling,” he says in his most saccharine of tones. “I was terrified I’d lost you.” He slides his hand to her back and subtly maneuvers her away from where she’d been corralled. “And who is this chap?” he asks pleasantly, but his eyes are hard as flint when he looks at the other man.

“This is Jordan Whitaker,” Chloe says with gritted teeth. She places her hand on Lucifer’s stomach and tucks herself more firmly against his side.

Lucifer reaches out to shake Jordan’s hand and doesn’t indulge in grinding the man’s knuckles into dust even as Jordan attempts to - with little effect. “The pleasure is mine, I’m sure,” Lucifer says coolly. 

“Chloe and I dated back in high school,” Jordan explains, a touch condescending. The way Chloe scoffs under her breath has Lucifer suspicious of that claim. Humans and their strange attachment to courtship rites will never cease to baffle him.

“Oh, really? Well, as interesting and monumental to your life that must be, I’m afraid Chloe promised me a dance,” Lucifer says smoothly, drawing Chloe along with him. “Good to meet you.” Lucifer farewells and pulls her onto the dance floor.

She settles against him effortlessly, naturally, like breathing. One hand at his shoulder, the other entwined with his. “Thank you for getting me out of that ” she says gratefully. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Tease,” he retorts playfully, easily falling into step with her as a 90s slow jam plays through the speakers. Her brows furrow just a little when he doesn’t take advantage of her statement and her feet halt. He stops in their dancing as well, confused. Her weight shifts, using the bracing hand she has on his shoulder to lean up into his space. 

She plants a soft kiss to his mouth, and it takes him a moment to respond, always surprised by her. He follows her mouth down as she falls back to her flat feet, completely enraptured, unable to do anything but chase after her taste. His hand winds subconsciously into her hair, the other gripping almost too tight on her hip. She opens up under him and he gives into the temptation to bite at her soft lip, before soothing any sting with the slow swipe of his tongue. She moans quietly into his mouth and he wants her so badly he aches with it. A few catcalls break into the moment and Lucifer jerks back, shocked at himself. 

“I - Apologies, Detective,” he says, sounding wrecked. His mouth feels bruised.

“None needed,” she replies, biting down on her lip and it will never be the same since he now knows how that full bottom lip feels like between his own teeth. She looks around at the people in the room and realizes how dumb this whole thing is. “You wanna get out of here?” she suggests.

“Heavens above, yes,” he breathes, and tugs her impatiently out of the building. 

His urgency cools once they’re in his car and away from the reunion, the wind against his face. Her hand rests against his thigh, but it’s more of a comforting touch than anything. Still, enough of his attention is focused on her to notice the low gurgle of her stomach. 

He glances over at her, but she’s gazing out the window. It growls a second time, loud enough to warrant both of their attentions. Chloe presses a hand to her belly and laughs.

“Have you not eaten?” he asks.

“Not since lunch,” she admits sheepishly.

“Heavens above,” he grouses to himself and swings the car around. “There’s a diner that serves the best burger and fries I’ve ever had about two blocks from here.”

It’s a small place, something eyes would easily skip over, even though they seem busy enough despite the hour. Lucifer parks in the back, remarking that the owner won’t mind. Chloe allows him to aid her to her feet once more and then takes his hand instead of his arm. He looks down at their intertwined fingers for a long moment before smiling, soft and small. 

The bell rings cheerfully as they walk in and the waitress greets him by name, a sassy woman who’s gone mostly grey. “Mick, ya favorite customer is here!” she shouts back, and the cook peeks out from the kitchen.

“Lucifer, you old devil!” he calls, large and mustached. “I’ll be right out.” He lumbers from the back out to where they wait.

“Hello, Mick,” Lucifer replies with a grin, accepting the larger man’s encompassing hug. 

“It’s good to see you, m’boy. It’s been too long.” Mick tells him.

“Oh, you know how it is, Mick. Can’t be eating here every night, I’ve got to keep my girlish figure.” Lucifer taps his flat stomach.

Mick laughs, a great, wheezy thing. “And who is this absolute beauty you’ve brought with you?”

“This,” Lucifer grins proudly, “Is the Detective.”

Mick’s salt and pepper eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You are even more bewitching than Lucifer described, and believe me, we’ve all had to suffer through him waxing poetically about you.”

“Right, that’s enough,” Lucifer says, hands on Chloe’s arms to steer her away.

“Wait, no,” she laughs, playfully digging her heels in. “I wanna hear more about this.”

Mick grins, but says no more about it. “What can I get you folks? On the house, of course.”

“Mick,” Lucifer protests. 

He holds a hand up. “I don’t wanna hear it. So what’ll be? Burgers? Chicken?”

“I’ll have the usual, then,” Lucifer requests and then turns to Chloe, waiting.

“What’s the usual?” Chloe asks.

“Burger with everything, order of fries, chocolate shake,” Mick rattles off.

“I’ll have that.” Chloe nods. “No onions.”

Mick winks at her and shuffles back to the kitchen area. The waitress comes by and pours them both a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Delores,” Lucifer says quietly.

“Sure thing, honey,” she smiles and then moves on to other tables.

“So, what’s the story here? I’m guessing you did them a favor?” Chloe raises a brow.

“I repaid one, actually,” he says. He brings his hands to curl around the mug, soaking in the heat. “When I first...arrived here. I had nothing. Just me and Maze and whatever we could scrounge for. I was just starting to trade low level favors nearby and was drawn in by the smell,” he says, not quite able to reach Chloe’s eyes with his own as he tells the story. “It had been some time since I’d last eaten and I was...loitering.” He smiles at the memory.

Lucifer wonders if she can picture it. It’s a far cry from the luxury he has attained now, scruffy and dirty, the smell of frying grease and salt pulling him in.

“Mick invited me in, fed me, and asked for nothing in return.” Lucifer fiddles with his mug. “That was quite the unusual concept to me, then.” 

Chloe reaches out and grips his wrist with her slender fingers.

“This diner is the family business, and Mick loves it. But the crowds were slowing down, the people he owed money to were starting to make threats.”

“You didn’t care for that,” Chloe surmises.

Lucifer forces himself to look up at her, but sees no judgement - only understanding. “No, I didn’t. I looked into it, hired lawyers that found out that things had been levied against Mick’s diner unfairly. I had enough money by that point to pay off the remaining debt.”

“You spread the word about this place,” Chloe figures out.

Lucifer smiles. “I may have put in a good word with a few people.”

“You never told him?” Chloe jerks her head towards the back.

“No. He figured it out anyway. Now, he insists I eat for free.” Lucifer shrugs. 

“I bet you leave a massive tip every time,” Chloe says, laughter curled up in her throat.

“Most waitresses get their main revenue from tips here in America, you know,” he replies back with mock seriousness.

“Here you are, my little lovebirds.” Mick says with exaggerated joviality, sliding a basket with a burger and fries in front of each of them. “I’ll bring the shakes out later.” He winks at Lucifer and vanishes. The next few minutes are sparse with communication as they work on eating their burgers. Lucifer practically consumes his. Chloe only leaves a small crescent of uneaten bread behind, the rest of it filling her stomach. 

“Oh, that was so good.” Chloe groans.

“Not usually the circumstances I hear that, but I’ll take it,” Lucifer teases, reaching out to munch on a fry.

Chloe glares and tosses one of her fries at him. He looks down at where it hit his chest in indignation. Chloe bursts into giggles. “God, your _face_ ,” she says and he lets the incantation of his Father’s title slide because she’s so happy. “It’s almost as good as Jordan’s face when you came up and saved me.” She mimics the bug-eyed look of helpless rage the man had displayed. 

“If you liked that, you should have seen that awful woman’s reaction at the bar.” Lucifer retorts, stealing some of Chloe’s fries even though he clearly has plenty of his own.

“Oh, I caught a bit of it,” Chloe says.

“Violet.” Lucifer shudders. “Did you know, she followed me into the loo?” he gestures with a french fry at her pointedly.

“She did not!” Chloe says, like it’s both horrifying and hilarious.

“Did so!” he replies, looking wounded. “Had to practically pry her hands off me.”

Chloe lets out a burst of unladylike laughter and he’s abruptly caught by the beauty of it. She shakes her head at him. “Only you.”

He chooses to take that as a complement, looking smug. They bicker back and forth lightheartedly, Lucifer continuing to steal Chloe’s fries until she retaliates by dumping hers into his basket and sharing them. Mick brings out their shakes, causing a slight lull before it picks back up again by Chloe calling Lucifer a heathen for not dipping his fries in his shake.

“It’s good!” Chloe insists.

“ _You_ may feel that way,” he retorts. “And you mustn’t be blamed for that. It’s no fault of your own you have underdeveloped taste buds.” He tuts with pretend pity.

She snorts and it hits him, right then, just how happy he is in this moment. Here, with her. It beats somewhat painfully against his ribs, like a bird desperate to get out, it burns the tip of his tongue with the desire to say it. He swallows it down and subsumes it with another witty rejoinder.

From the way that she looks at him across the table, eyes bright and glinting with amusement, but somehow still soft, he hopes recklessly that she feels the same way. He hopes it hard enough it makes his hands shake. From the way that she kisses him goodnight when he walks her to her door - desperate and passionate, yet calm and steady, like this could last a lifetime, like this could last forever - he thinks she rather confirms it.


End file.
